


器13

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng
Kudos: 1





	器13

村落，月城宅  
月城用披风将怀中的人遮盖起来，横抱着那人直接跳下了马，脚一登，后院的们就被主人踢开了。披风里伸出一双白皙的手臂搂住月城的脖子，月城小心翼翼的将怀中的人抱进房间，放在床上。披风落下，美弥略显苍白的脸露了出来，自来卷的及肩长发不听话的卷翘着。美弥将头发往边上捋了捋，才想开口，月城已经端着盛满清水的杯子递到他面前。美弥笑了，安定而熟悉的感觉让他觉得很舒服。一口气将水杯里的水喝个见底，美弥才开口道：“要被抱着进屋真是不好意思，腿伤有点严重。”  
“跌进时空乱流里能这个状态出来已经很难得了，”停顿了一下，继续说，“为什么你会进入乱流里呢？”  
“嗯~~怎么说呢？其实我就是回头想看看你跟进来没有……结果一回头就发现空间已经不一样了，顺流的引力忽然开始混乱，我就随意进了一个岔道，结果运气不好呢，偏偏进入了夹缝中，在乱流里呆了不知多久才找到个裂缝进到这个小世界。”  
“难怪，你看起来头发是不是比进来前长了点？”  
“头发不重要……这个空间你住了多久了？”  
“三年。”  
“我在乱流里感觉可能过了将近一个月……不知道外界确切的时间过了多久。”  
“这个空间有让人意志被消磨不见的暗示，我几乎忘记自己原来是谁从哪里来，好像从出生就已经在这个村落生活一样。”月城将自己村落里的变化的感受事无巨细的说给美弥听，不知不觉竟已经后半夜。由于美弥腿伤行动不便，月城便出房间打了盆热水来给美弥擦身子用，结果水打回来，美弥已经靠在靠枕上睡着了……  
月城将水盆放下，坐在床边安静的看着眼前的在熟睡中的人。这个人有一头金色的卷发，长到肩膀，此时那些经常被抱怨太不听话的头发们，安静的一缕缕散在靠枕上。精致小巧的脸，斜斜的贴着靠枕的边，总是那么明亮有神的眼睛现在紧闭着，形成了微微上翘的弧度，这弧形的边缘，棕色卷翘的睫毛密密的交织在一起，偶尔轻轻的颤动，看久了心里会痒…嘴唇已经没有了刚才初见时的干裂，开始变得水润起来，还泛着好看的粉色。  
月城将毛巾浸入热水中再捞起，拧干。冒着热气的湿毛巾被折成小方块。月城小心的擦拭着美弥的脸，从眉间，到眼周，鼻翼，嘴角，耳畔，被热气覆盖的皮肤显得格外白嫩。月城的手指贪婪地留恋着这个触感，直到他即将解开美弥领口的扣子。  
只是一件简单的白衬衣，月城用极慢的速度一颗一颗的解开了衬衣的扣子，然后扯开了衣服。即使是洗毛巾的时候，月城的眼睛也从来没离开美弥那赤裸的上身，他觉得自己好像剥开了一朵莲花，隐藏在花蕊的精灵带着幽幽的香气在自己面前熟睡。微热的湿毛巾敷在那白皙的皮肤上，月城以为自己会很激动，但是出乎意料的，他现在很平静，却很贪婪。眼前的人是一件艺术品，明明单薄却有结实的肌肉线条，眼睛会不由自主的跟着那身上的纹路反复游走，下颌骨与脖子连接的阴影会把目光指引到他好看的锁骨，稍稍往下一瞥，便可以看见正在规律起伏的胸口，胸前的肌肉恰到好处的鼓起；腰腹的地方明显的窄小下去，侧边明显的人鱼线使得腰看起来更细了。擦拭完腰腹的地方，眼睛又回到最开始的脸颊，再看一遍，再一遍，再一遍……月城终于觉得这样看下去已经满足不了自己，甩掉了毛巾，手顺着美弥的腰线摸到了后背，沿着背脊一路向上，终于捏住了那纤细的后颈，而自己已经将美弥整个人抱在怀里，感受到他带着一丝凉意的体温。  
月城觉得自己体内有些什么东西要冲出来，现在正在猛烈的敲击自己的心脏。每一次心跳的冲击就仿佛有什么从自己身上的每一个孔里溢出，他整个人被填补的满满的，不同于过去的情欲和冲动，现在的感觉是得偿所愿后的幸福：“miya需要我……”  
不知道这个拥抱持续了多久，月城终于把自己从美弥身上拔起来了。想到美弥腿上的伤，月城目光移到了他小腿处的绷带上。受伤的小腿的衣物已经被撕掉，绷带上附着治疗魔法，即使这个空间里并没有魔法元素，绷带仍然在治愈着伤口，看样子不用3天就可以痊愈了吧。  
终于，月城想起了这身子才擦了一半，这下半身……  
突如其来的害羞让月城觉得自己真的很逊，大脑中天人交战七百回合，终于鼓起勇气将手伸向美弥的裤头时，美弥一个喷嚏醒了过来……睁眼就看到月城的脸从下到上迅速的充血变红，觉得这画面煞是可爱的同时，伸手摸到了月城滚烫的脸。这下月城不止脸红，额头的汗都冒出来了，看着美弥带着笑意的眼睛，扭头说了一声：“我去换盆热水！”就跑出房间。然后暗自懊悔，自己一定又被当成小孩子了……

破晓时分，邻居家的公鸡准时打鸣，月城睁眼看到自己身旁似乎挣扎了一下但是最终还是睡过去的美弥，有一丝心疼。昨晚从美弥的话中可以知道，这个人在乱流中一个月几乎都没怎么睡觉，全靠魔力补充和可怕的意志力挺了过来。月城又看了看美弥的腿伤，确定伤口愈合的很顺利，然后才起身开始了身为教书先生的一天。  
今天的月城老师笑容格外的多，连熊孩子没完成作业也没有被打手心或罚站，随意训斥了两句就过去了，放学也比平时早了一刻钟，回家的步伐迫不及待，却在准备到家时路口碰到了热心的邻居家大儿子。那大男孩与月城搭了个话头闲聊起来，让月城有些急躁，结果男孩的话却让他吓了一跳。  
“月城老师，您家里昨天来了客人吗？”  
“诶？”  
“是这样的，我家地里南瓜不是丰收嘛？我妈就让我拿几个到你家去，平时您院子门也不锁，我就直接进去了。结果院子里看见一个大美人！！！抱着只猫坐在小凉亭里，我都快看呆了！！那人是老师的女朋友吗？”  
月城看着眼前少年眼睛里闪着爱慕的光，心中忽然一丝气恼，脱口而出：”那是我太太。“  
“太太？！老师您已经结婚了？！”那孩子先是吃惊，然后忽然了然一般说道，”难怪我妈每次要给你介绍女生你都躲躲闪闪，原来一直在等夫人来呀！您夫人真漂亮啊，我放下南瓜说明来意后他还对我笑了……”大男孩想起了美弥的笑容，忽然意识到自己在和对方的丈夫说话，顿时有些不好意思，挠挠头说，“我没别的意思……那个……改天我再给你们送些别的……我先走了……”  
后面的路，月城是用跑的……  
冲进院子，看见小院的门廊下摆着张桌子，上面放有餐盘用具，美弥从厨房里端着个汤盘正往外走，一抬眼两人的目光就对上了。美弥被月城气喘吁吁的样子逗笑，放下汤盘问他怎么那么着急，月城却是看着美弥穿的衣服心里想难怪会被误认为是女生，怎么穿着那么宽一件袍子……接下来看向桌面：“你……在做饭？”  
“这盘是luce的哦~~我们的还在锅里。”  
总是来月城家蹭吃的猫咪跳上桌子，宣示自己对这盘汤的主权。  
“luce？”  
“我可以叫它luce吗？你平时怎么叫它？”  
“其实我没感觉自己在养它呢……”  
美弥坐下摸着猫咪的下巴，哄小孩的语气说：“luce，做我们的猫咪好吗？和我们一起生活……”  
猫咪仿佛听懂了一般，舔了舔美弥的手指喵了一声，然后低头喝汤。  
美弥开心的抬起头说：“你看，它答应了！”  
一家三口这个词忽然出现在月城脑子里，这个感觉是多么奇妙。脑中的画面逐渐变得清晰，他还是一如既往的去上课教书，离开前会给美弥一个吻，回家时已经有饭菜摆好在桌面上，美弥抱着luce露出温柔的笑容迎上前对他说：”欢迎回家。”然后月城就像对待妻子一样将美弥拥入怀中轻吻爱人……  
月城开始有些神志不清，只想待在自己的幻想中不想清醒。就在好像要睡过去的时候，被美弥的声音唤醒，而自己还站在饭桌旁，美弥皱着眉头看着他。  
“……我好像有点累……”月城不知该怎么解释自己刚才的那状态，陷入幻想中不愿醒来？太羞耻了……  
美弥站起来，一手扶后脑一手揽腰，将月城拉近自己，然后额头对额头的贴紧，月城久违的感受到一股魔力探入自己身体，从额头开始向全身游走，细细碎碎的进入他每一根血管和毛孔，好像在寻找什么。这个过程很快就结束了，美弥放开月城然后自己若有所思，月城则完全不敢出声在一边安静的候着，直到美弥自己想起：“啊！该吃饭了……”  
没有解释刚才到底是做什么，美弥自然的和月城聊起今天有个孩子来送南瓜之类的家常事，月城一开始是不敢问，后来就觉得似乎也并不重要，吃着饭觉得有美弥在的小日子过得格外开心。

当整个村落都知道月城老师的太太来了，只不过用了一天时间。不管走去哪里月城都保持着尴尬不失礼貌的微笑，即使是面对学生们也一样，毕竟邻居家的小儿子会在班里和同学们说：“我哥哥见过师母哦！！是个非常非常美丽的人哦！！”然后其他同学就会起哄老师，观赏老师难得一见的窘迫神态。回到小院一推门，却发觉院门从里面锁了起来，无奈只能拍门叫了声：“miya~我回来了，开门。”  
这一声叫唤，让旁边的人都停下往他院门里看，连邻居妈妈都出来了。月城摸着后脑勺愈发尴尬的等着，又想快点回家又不怎么希望miya来开门。  
院子门还是开了，伴随着一声轻柔的“欢迎回家”，miya微笑着从门里伸出了脑袋，即使月城尽量的挡着，还是有很多人看见了，大家露出了“果真很美丽呢”的赞叹然后散去。而此时的月城，被这句欢迎回家搞得意识模糊，身体本能的进了院子关上门，脑袋却非常不清醒，再次产生了昨天那种仿佛要在这个房子里和miya这样活到白头的迷幻感。他背靠着门，抬眼看见眼前的miya往院子里走，luce不知从哪里窜出来，平地一跃就跳上了miya的肩，miya带着宠溺的笑容抚摸着肩上的猫咪，又回头来看自己。整个画面都像泡在水里一样，应该是真实的，又那么模糊……  
回过神来时，发现自己被miya咚在门前，额头贴着额头，魔力再一次游走于自己的全身。当魔力散去，自己也完全清醒过来，miya的脸凑的那么近，一双眼睛带着关心询问自己：“你没事吗？”  
“我没事……”月城开口回答，同时别过脸，不太敢直视miya的眼睛。  
“从昨天你就有点恍惚的样子……”  
“可能是晚上没睡好……我今晚早点睡就没事了。”  
“……那好吧……”  
月城觉得应该说点什么转换一下话题，于是问道：“对了，怎么忽然把门锁了？”  
“感受到太多的眼神射进来觉得很不舒服。”  
“这里没有魔法元素的补充，你还都开着神识吗？其实没必要哦，这里的人都是普通人而已。一直放开神识的话，即使有神格支撑也会很辛苦吧？”  
“目前来说还没有觉得吃力……嗯……我会注意不让神格的魔力枯竭的。”  
“还有，这两次，你都把魔力注入我身体，是为什么呢？”  
“嗯~~~暂时不知道怎么和你解释…当下觉得有些异样所以查看一下而已。”  
“我身体里有什么不对劲的吗？”  
“还不确定呢，”美弥笑，“别紧张……”  
月城低下头，看到那绷带仍然在美弥腿上缠着，又问道：“腿伤如何了？”  
“今天正想把它拆了。”  
“我来帮你吧。”

月城单膝跪在美弥面前，轻轻揉捏那缠着绷带的小腿，观察着美弥的表情，在确认腿伤已经完全没问题后，才将绷带一圈圈的解下，用热毛巾擦拭许久不见阳光的皮肤。美弥就这样把脚搭在月城的膝盖上，盯着月城，月城的眼神认真又直接，小心的捧着美弥的腿又检查了一遍，才抬起头露出笑容：“已经没事了，腿已经完全恢复了呢！”  
这一笑，却让美弥觉得被闪到了，这孩子过去，是那么耀眼的样子吗？还是说，即使是我，也受到了这空间的影响呢？  
就在美弥默默思考的时候，月城又出声问道：“对了，既然脚伤好了，你需要在村里或附近看看吗？比如结界什么的。我之前到处看过，始终没想出什么方法打破这小世界全身而退。”  
美弥笑着回道：“不用……我想我已经知道怎么回事了。”  
“真的？！”  
“嗯……等今晚……应该就能知道答案。“


End file.
